dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Nolanverse)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City. When eight years old, he saw his parents get murdered infront of him. He spent seven years of his adult life in training in various forms of martial arts, and his detective skills. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor. He became Batman. He was portrayed by Christian Bale in Batman Begins, The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. Biography ''Batman Begins Life Before Becoming Batman Eight-year-old Bruce Wayne falls into a cave where he encounters a swarm of bats. His father rescues him though Bruce develops a fear of bats, and later urges his parents to leave an opera featuring bat-like creatures. Outside the theater, Bruce Wayne's parents are both killed in a robbery by mugger Joe Chill. Bruce blames himself for his parents' murder: had he not been frightened, the Waynes would not have encountered Chill. After coming of age, Bruce returns to Gotham City from Princeton University intent on killing Chill, whose prison sentence is being suspended in exchange for testifying against mob boss Carmine Falcone. One of Falcone's henchmen kills Chill. Bruce tells his childhood friend Rachel Dawes about his foiled plan, and she expresses disgust for his blind vengeance without regard for justice. Bruce confronts Falcone, who tells him that he is ignorant of the nature of crime, so Bruce decides to travel the world to understand the criminal mind. After nearly seven years, he is eventually detained in Bhutan for theft (ironically of Wayne Enterprises cargo), where he meets Henri Ducard. He invites Bruce to join an elite vigilante group, the League of Shadows, led by Ra's al Ghul. Bruce is freed and travels to a mountaintop to begin his combat training with the League, who intend to use him to destroy Gotham. Bruce passes all the League's training, overcoming his childhood phobia in the process, but when ordered to execute a criminal, he turns on the League, destroying their headquarters. Ra's al Ghul dies and Bruce rescues an unconscious Ducard from the wreckage and leaves his mentor at a nearby village. Becoming the Bat Bruce Wayne returns to a Gotham City that is mostly ruled by Falcone and begins plotting a one-man war against the corrupt system. He seeks the help of Rachel, now an assistant district attorney, and police sergeant Jim Gordon, who consoled him in the aftermath of his parents' murder. After reestablishing his connections to his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, Bruce is able to acquire, with the help of former board member Lucius Fox, a prototype armored car and an experimental armored suit. In his new Batman costume, he disrupts a drug shipment by Falcone and leaves the mob boss tied to a searchlight, forming a makeshift Bat-Signal. He also disrupts an assassination attempt on Dawes, leaving her with evidence against a judge on Falcone's payroll. While investigating the "unusual" drugs in the shipment, Batman is stunned by sinister psychopharmacologist Dr. Jonathan Crane, who sprays him with a powerful hallucinogen. Bruce's butler Alfred Pennyworth rescues Bruce, who receives an anti-toxin developed by Fox. Crane later poisons Rachel after showing her that the toxin, which is harmful only in vapor form, is being piped into Gotham's water supply. Batman saves her. The police enter Arkham Asylum and arrest Crane while Batman escapes with Rachel. After administering the antidote to Rachel in the Batcave, he gives her two vials of it for Gordon – one for the detective to inoculate himself, and another to mass produce for the city's population. During his birthday party in Wayne Manor, Bruce is confronted by a group of League of Shadows ninjas led by Ducard, who reveals himself to be the real Ra's al Ghul, and that the man killed earlier was a decoy. Ra's, who had been conspiring with Crane, plans to destroy Gotham by distributing the toxin undetected via Gotham's water supply and then vaporizing it with a microwave emitter stolen from Wayne Enterprises. Bruce, tricking his guests into leaving, fights briefly with Ra's while the League of Shadows set fire to Wayne Manor. Bruce escapes the inferno with Alfred's help just as the manor is destroyed. Batman arrives at the "Narrows" section of Gotham to aid the police in battling psychotic criminals, including Crane, who the League set free from the asylum. Rachel is confronted by but wards off Crane; Batman rescues Rachel when more criminals go after her. Batman intimates his identity to her while leaving Gordon in control of the Batmobile to stop the elevated train that is being used to transport the vaporizer to the city's central water hub. Batman battles Ra's aboard the train, then escapes just as Gordon topples the elevated line using the Batmobile's missiles, leaving Ra's to crash to the ground with the train. Following the battle, Batman becomes a public hero. Bruce gains control of Wayne Enterprises and installs Fox as CEO, firing Earle. However, he is unable to hold onto Rachel, who cannot reconcile her love for Bruce Wayne with his dual life as Batman. Gordon, newly promoted to lieutenant, unveils a Bat-Signal for Batman. Gordon mentions a criminal who, like Batman, has "a taste for the theatrical", leaving a Joker playing card at his crime scenes. Batman promises to investigate it. As Batman is leaving, Gordon mentions that he hasn't thanked Batman for what he has done. Batman replies that Gordon will never have to, and flies off into the night. Batman: Gotham Knight A street kid meets with three of his friends at a skate park. All three of them claim to have seen Batman earlier that day. Batman's battle with the Man in Black, a high-tech criminal, is told in reverse chronological order, with three very different interpretations of Batman's form and abilities: one describes him as a living shadow that can melt away and reappear at will (similar to Vampire Batman), another describes him as a half-bat, half-man creature (similar to Man-Bat), and one describes him as a combat robot called Robobat that can leap tall buildings in a single bound. At the end, Batman pursues the Man in Black to the skate park, and captures him with the help of the fourth street kid. The fourth kid is able to see what Batman truly is after seeing him sustain injuries from the battle: a very human warrior in a Batsuit. He proceeded to tell his experience to his friends after Batman disappeared. Though the film credits give "story by" acknowledgment to first-time writer Jordan Goldberg, Josh Olsen acknowledged it was actually based on a very similar story by Frank Robbins called "The Batman Nobody Knows". The story was first printed in Batman #250 in 1973, and subsequently adapted as "Legends of the Dark Knight" in the original Batman: The Animated Series. According to Olsen: "The first time it's stealing, the second time it's borrowing, the third time you're creating a genre". Also, the three different versions of the man in black have many similarities to other members of Batman's Rogues gallery, though they all resemble a member of the League of Shadows. The first story features a tech-wielding villain who has teeth similar to Killer Croc, the second uses a jetpack, which may or may not be a reference to Firefly, and the third has similarities to Deadshot. Also, the Batman of the second encounter is very similar to the villain Man-Bat. When the Man in Black is seen by all the teenagers, he has no identifiable characteristics, other than that of the new Red Hood for his use of gadgetry and trademark "knife" use (the piece of glass he picks up). (Killer Croc and Deadshot are both featured in the full movie.) Crispus Allen and Anna Ramirez are partners and members of the Major Crimes Unit hand-picked by James Gordon. The two are assigned to take the recently captured Man in Black (actually Jacob Feely, an escaped inmate from Arkham Asylum with an expertise in advanced electronics and explosives) to the Narrows to be incarcerated. On their way, they argue over whether Batman can be trusted: Allen says they're running errands for a vigilante, while Ramirez replies that Batman has changed Gotham City for the better. As they are heading back, Allen declares his intention to leave the MCU, and Ramirez pulls into a vacant lot to confront Allen. However, the two get caught in a gang war with The Russian and Sal Maroni. Maroni's men are gunned down, and Maroni takes refuge behind Allen and Ramirez's patrol car, which The Russian subsequently destroys with a rocket launcher. Ramirez and Maroni manage to get clear in time, while Allen is rescued by Batman, who proceeds to take out The Russian and his men. Maroni then threatens to kill Ramirez, but he, too, is dispatched by Batman. Batman recognizes Allen and Ramirez as Gordon's hand-picked officers, remarks that Gordon is a good judge of character, and disappears. An accident involving WayneCom satellite's gyroscopic electromagnetic guidance system ends up with Lucius Fox creating a device with the satellite's gyro and an advanced motion sensor that will electromagnetically deflect small-arms fire. Bruce Wayne takes the device and attends a charity golf tournament being held by developer Ronald Marshall. He discusses the mysterious death of a woman, Teresa Williams, who had opposed some of Marshall's plans. During the tournament, Wayne secretly takes Marshall's PDA device. Later that night, as Batman, he hijacks a boat owned by Sal Maroni, and drives it alongside a boat owned by rival gang leader The Russian. He roceeds to attack both gangs at once, with assistance from his new device. He attempts to force a truce between the two gang leaders until he can get evidence against them, but is disrupted when one of Maroni's men fires at him. The bullet deflects and instead hits one of The Russian's men. Distressed, Batman takes the injured man to the hospital. Later, he returns the device to Fox, stating, "...it works too well; I'm willing to put my life on the line to do what I have to. But it has to be mine, no one else's." The police respond to a riot in a cathedral where Cardinal O'Fallon was giving a sermon. According to eyewitness testimony, the Cardinal was abducted by a large lizard-monster and taken down into the crypts below the cathedral. Lieutenant Gordon, Crispus Allen, and Anna Ramirez investigate; Gordon has a brief conversation with Batman, who agrees with Gordon's theory that the Scarecrow's fear toxin is behind the riot as the doctor has been at large since the riot at the Narrows (during the event of ''Batman Begins). Batman gives Gordon an earpiece that will allow them to stay in contact and descends below ground, trying to find Cardinal O'Fallon and his abductor. A homeless man living in an abandoned subway station identifies the abductor as Killer Croc. Batman and Gordon briefly discuss the villain's past, but are cut off when Killer Croc himself shows up, under the influence of the fear toxin, and attacks Batman. Batman defeats him, but not before sustaining a bite that transfers some of the toxin to him. He then finds Cardinal O'Fallon being put on trial and sentenced to death by the Scarecrow, who is unhappy with O'Fallon's efforts to help the homeless. Batman leaps in to defend the Cardinal. Using the methane already present in the room, he sparks an explosion that destroys several water pipes, flooding the area and allowing him to escape with the Cardinal. Gordon appears in a helicopter to retrieve the Cardinal and offers to help Batman as well, but Batman refuses, saying, "Maybe next time." Continuing on from where In Darkness Dwells left off, Batman is shot in the stomach by a man hallucinating in the sewers of Gotham. He cauterizes the wound and attempts to get out from underground, reflecting on his experiences with managing pain as he does so. First, he remembers volunteering with a relief effort by assisting a doctor in performing surgery without anesthesia. Next, he reflects on the lessons he learned from a woman named Cassandra. Cast out of her community for disguising herself as a boy in an attempt to join a religious sect, she teaches him to minimize his pain to the point where he can control it for over several months. One night, several young men harass Cassandra, who takes their blows without seeming to feel them. Bruce steps in to defend her, not only demonstrating his ability to withstand their attacks, but defeating them all with his martial arts skills. Cassandra then tells him to leave, saying that he has learned what he came to learn. She then comments on how Bruce's pain was beyond her, or possibly even his, ability to handle, but how it also appeared to be leading him down a path he desired. In the present, Batman ends up in a gutter, where he discovers a cache of guns in garbage. This gutter happens to be below his mansion, as Alfred arrives and tells Batman to give him his hand so he can pull him out. Batman, arms full of guns, replies that he can't. Bruce Wayne has a flashback to the murder of his parents. In his penthouse, he examines the firearms he took from the underground tunnel's gutter (during the event of Working Through Pain) which he intends to turn in to the police. Wayne admits to Alfred that even though he vowed never to use them in the memory of his parents, he can still understand the temptation to use one. Meanwhile, in another city, an assassin known as Deadshot carries out an assassination on a local mayor with a spectacularly difficult shot from a ferris wheel literally miles away from the man and returns to his tropical base. There, one of his associates hires him to carry out a hit in Gotham. It is revealed that The Russian has put out a hit on Lieutenant Gordon, and Batman is called in to protect him. Batman gives Crispus Allen Ronald Marshall's handheld PDA device (which he stole as Bruce Wayne in Field Test), containing a link to encrypted e-mails proving that Ronald Marshall hired Deadshot in the past. He then follows Gordon's motorcade, with Alfred providing satellite-imagery assistance using the new WayneCom satellites. Deadshot attempts to shoot Gordon from a moving train, but Batman deflects the bullet. Deadshot then gleefully reveals that Batman was his real target the entire time, and that the threat against Gordon was merely a ruse to draw him out. He opens fire as the train enters a tunnel, and as Batman attempts to charge Deadshot, he is injured, falling off the train. Deadshot advances to where he saw Batman fall, gloating, but is ambushed from behind and disarmed. He and Ronald Marshall are arrested. Wayne confides to Alfred about how similar the fight in the tunnel seemed to the night his parents were murdered, and comments that "I've been trying to stop those two bullets all my life." He expresses discouragement, and Alfred agrees, but adds that he thinks Bruce has a higher purpose. Bruce then looks up at the sky and sees the Bat-Signal. ''The Dark Knight The film begins with the Joker robbing a mob-owned bank, and systematically double crossing his accomplices so he can have all the money. That night, multiple Batman impersonators interrupt a meeting between mobsters and the Scarecrow. The real Batman shows up and subdues everyone, but injuries suffered during the confrontation lead him to design a new, more versatile suit of armor. Batman and Lieutenant James Gordon contemplate bringing new district attorney Harvey Dent in on their plan to eradicate the mob, and the possibility that Dent will become the hero to the people that Batman cannot be. At the same time, Bruce Wayne and Harvey are both competing for the love of Rachel Dawes. The mob bosses meet to discuss how to handle Batman, Gordon, and Dent, while a Chinese mobster accountant, Lau, lets the gang leaders know he has taken their money to Hong Kong to prevent the police and the district attorney from seizing it in an imminent bank raid. The Joker arrives and proposes to kill Batman for them, and also tries to convince them that Lau will give them all up to the police if he is caught. After Batman successfully abducts Lau in Hong Kong and delivers him to the Gotham City police, the mobsters agree to pay the Joker half of their money in return for killing Batman. The Joker tells all of Gotham that if the Batman does not turn himself in to the police, that more people will die each day. When the Joker begins killing off public officials, including Commissioner Loeb, despite the best efforts of the police and Batman to stop him, Wayne decides to turn himself in to the police. Before he can do so, Dent publicly admits to being "the Batman" to draw the Joker out of hiding. The Joker attempts to kill Dent during transport, but Gordon and Batman intervene in time to stop and arrest him. With the Joker in custody, Batman interrogates the Joker until he reveals that Rachel and Dent have been taken to opposite sides of the city, far-enough apart that Batman does not have time to save both of them. Batman speeds off to save Rachel, while Gordon and the police head after Dent. Unknown to them, the Joker has switched the locations, sending Batman after Dent and Gordon after Rachel. With the help of a pre-planted phone bomb, the Joker escapes with Lau in tow. Batman arrives and rescues Dent just as both buildings explode, although the left side of Dent's face is burned during the explosion. Gordon does not reach Rachel in time and she dies in the explosion. In the hospital, Dent is driven to madness over the loss of Rachel, which he blames on Batman, Gordon and the Joker. The Joker frees Harvey from the hospital and convinces him to exact revenge on the cops, mobsters, Gordon and Batman. While "Harvey Two-Face" confronts the corrupt cops and the mobsters one by one, flipping a coin to decide their fates, the Joker burns Lau along with the mob's money. The Joker then declares that he will rule the streets and that anyone left in Gotham at nightfall will be subject to his rule. The Joker plants explosives on two ferries of evacuees and gives the passengers on board the chance to destroy the opposing vessel, one full of prison convicts and another with civilians, in order to save their own lives. Batman tracks the Joker to an uncompleted skyscraper. Batman prevents the Joker from blowing up the ferries when both vessels' occupants decide they would rather not sacrifice the lives of the passengers in the other vessel for their own. Following a brief hand-to-hand fight ,in Which the Joker wins but Batman pushes Joker out of the window but saves Joker by grappling him, the Joker acknowledges that Batman really is incorruptible, but that Dent was not, and that he has unleashed Harvey's madness upon the city.The Joker had lost. Batman finds Gordon and his family with Dent at the building where Rachel died. Two-Face proceeds to judge Batman, himself, and Gordon's son through the chance of a coin flip, which he sees as the only fairness left in the world. Two-Face shoots Batman in the stomach, but before he can determine the boy's fate, Batman tackles him over the side of the building, saving Gordon's son. As Dent lies motionless on the ground, Batman and Gordon decide that the Joker would win if anyone found out about Dent's corruption and madness. Batman convinces Gordon to let him take all the blame for Dent's murders in order to preserve the former district attorney's image as Gotham's hero and give the city hope. As Gordon destroys the Bat-Signal, a manhunt is issued for Batman. The Dark Knight Rises ''To be added Equipment *Batmobile *Batpod *Batarangs *Utility Belt *Grappling gun Relationships *Batman - His hero identity. *Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Friend turned Enemy. *James Gordon - Friend and Ally. *Ra's al Ghul/Henri Ducard - Teacher and Enemy. *Rachel Dawes - First love (deceased). *Thomas Wayne - Father (deceased). *Martha Wayne - Mother (deceased). *Alfred Pennyworth - Employee/Guardian/Friend. *Lucius Fox - Employee, friend, and technical support. *The Joker - Archenemy. *Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Enemy. *Bane - Enemy. *Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Lover and Enemy. *Miranda Tate - Employee. Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **''Batman Begins'' (First appearance) - Christian Bale **''The Dark Knight'' - Christian Bale **''The Dark Knight Rises'' - Christian Bale *Animation (1 film) **Batman: Gotham Knight - Kevin Conroy Trivia *Before Christian Bale was cast as Batman, many other actors were considered for the role, including Ashton Kutcher, David Boreanaz, Hugh Dancy, Joshua Jackson, Eion Bailey, Billy Crudup, Cillian Murphy, Henry Cavill and Jake Gyllenhaal. While Bale won the part, Christopher Nolan liked Murphy's audition so much, he cast him as Dr. Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow. *Christian Bale lost his voice three times during filming after altering his voice while playing Batman. *Christian Bale had previously screen tested and was considered for the role of Robin in Batman Forever. *Christian Bale's trailer didn't have his name on the door but said "Bruce Wayne" instead. *On the set, the costumed Christian Bale constantly had two people trailing him to keep the Batsuit smudge-free. *Christian Bale having lost 65 pounds to play his anorexic 120 pound character in The Machinist, had to regain that weight and then some to play the muscular Batman/Bruce Wayne. Bale gained 100 pounds in 6 months, describing the experience as an unbearable physical ordeal. Gallery ''Batman Begins'' 58146-26622.gif|Bruce Wayne - age 8. BruceWayneprison.jpeg|Bruce Wayne in a prison in South Asia. BatmanBeginstraining.jpeg|Bruce Wayne training with Ra's Al Ghul in South Asia. BruceWayneninja.jpeg|Bruce Wayne and Ra's Al Ghul as members of the league of Shadows. BruceWayneRa'sAlGhuldecoy.jpeg|Ra's Al Ghul (decoy) attacking Bruce Wayne. BatmanBeginsfight.jpeg|Bruce Wayne fighting Ra's Al Ghul (decoy). BruceChristianBale.jpg|Bruce Wayne. Batman-begins22.jpg|Batman. BatmanChristianBale.jpg|Batman. ''Batman: Gotham Knight'' BGK Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne. BGKBatman.jpg|Batman. ''The Dark Knight'' Bruce.jpg|Bruce Wayne. Batman.jpg|Batman. Batman Christian Bale.jpg|Promotional Image. ''The Dark Knight Rises'' TDKR Bruce beard.jpg DKR Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne.jpg|Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne. DKR Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.jpg|Bruce Wayne dances with Selina Kyle. Bane and Batman.jpg|Bane confronts Batman. TDKRBatman.jpg DKR Batman.jpg Batman TDKR.jpg|Batman. TDKRBatmanpod.jpg|Batman riding the Batpod. Batman TDKR Batpod.jpg|Batman riding the Batpod. DKRBatman.jpg Batman TDKR1.jpg|Batman. Batman Christian Bale TDKR.jpg|Promotional Image. Batman Christian Bale TDKR-01.jpg|Promotional Image. Batman TDKRart2.jpg|Promotional Image. Batman TDKRart3.jpg|Promotional Image. BatmanBane.jpg|Promotional Image. Batman TDKRart4.jpg|Promotional Image. catwomanbatmanpromo2.jpg|Promotional poster for The Dark Knight Rises featuring Batman. See Also *Batman (Batman serials) *Batman (Martinsonverse) *Batman (Burtonverse) *Batman (animated canon) Category:Heroes Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Begins Characters Category:The Dark Knight Characters Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Characters Category:Businessman Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives